bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:James cullen/4
Bienvenido a mi Discusion,soy James cullen o Taichi Inuzuri,uno de los admin y miembros de la Guardia real.Si tienes alguna duda,necesitas ayuda,quieres ser Shinigami o tan solo hablaras conmigo por un tema en especial,solo escribe y RECUERDA FIRMAR. Anteriores Esta no es mi primer discusion si quieres ver las anteriores has click en los numeros: 1 - 2 - 3 ' Mensajes Hola James ''Hola Tomás gracias por la información que me diste en Naruto Wiki, me fue de utilidad, esta vez tengo tres preguntas: '1. ¿¿Podria entrar a la organización ''Nueva Akatsuki?? 2. ¿¿Como puedo hacer parte del Gotei 13?? 3. ¿¿En que parte EXPECIFICAMENTE de deviantart estan las imágenes que me dijiste (fan art)?? Andres Rinnegan (discusión) 20:31 26 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola James, como hago un hipervinculo como el que tienes en el perfil que dice "¡haz clic aqui para dejar un mensaje en mi discusión sin tener que ir hasta ella!" Gracias!!! ¡Disculpa si te moleste! Andres Rinnegan (discusión) 20:59 26 ene 2011 (UTC) hola james recurdas lo k te dije lo del castigo, bueno despues de pila de muela y cotorra, ademas de cierta supliquita me lo han levantado solo keria decirte k vuevo y ademas he visro k me contador a bajado de cerca de seicientas a cuatrocientas ¿xk lo ha hecho?, bueno ademas kisiera k me pongas por favor cosas k me faltan por aprender para ir tomando nota, ademas d ke me enseñes como crear un archivo para mi discusion, sera creando una pagina y luego mover los mensajes para alla, bueno adios"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 23:17 26 ene 2011 (UTC) listo ya le quite la categoria personajes a diez paginasHirohito Kamishi (discusión) 19:29 28 ene 2011 (UTC) Hey, Taichi, resulta que he tenido problemas con la conexion(en este momento estoy en un cyber), continuare la saga cuando lo arregle, sobre lo de Kyo, supongo que se puede hacer que aparezca de nuevo en esta saga, ahi vere cuando, el sera Vizard o Arrancar? 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 22:00 28 ene 2011 (UTC) *Si aparece en esta saga, entonces ya no sera relleno, verdad? Ya lo hice y antes que tu xD '' ''Kyūbantai Taicho:Toshiro Elric 17:33 29 ene 2011 (UTC) son. *Ginjirō Shirogane *Seinosuke Yamada *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Marechiyo Ōmaeda *Momo Hinamori *Marenoshin Ōmaeda *Hachigen Ushōda *Love Aikawa *Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi *Kensei Muguruma Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 19:39 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Mensaje importante hola, Taichi te queria comunicar que hemos hecho algo mal al crear Sagas ficticias como un espacio de nombre (si sabes lo que , pues un espacio de nombre o namespace es lo que esta antes del titulo de una pagina, como Bleach wiki: o usuario: me entiendes,) pues no lo hemos notificado por lo tanto todas esas ediciones que hacemos no figuran en el contador de ediciones para crearlo hay que avisarle a un helper yo ya lo he hecho, pero para ser creado y que las ediciones hechas ahi figuren en el. primero hay que redireccionar todas las que digan Sagas ficiticias: quitandoles eso y luego cuando ya este completo el proceso de creacion, les agregamos el namespace y asi esas ediciones que hacemos alli son contadas (esto se trata pura exclusivamente para ordenar y sumar unas cuantas ediciones) si no fui claro por favor avisame, y dime si te interesa hacerlo si no no importa, pero te aviso para que no te sorprendas cuando veas redirecciones en esos articulos. PD: y no te preocupes supongo que es demasiado ser el unico admin de aqui ademas de Naruto te mereces tus vacacion, en febrero creo que para el 14 ya estare activo lamento toda la tardanza gracias por comprenderme-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 21:26 29 ene 2011 (UTC) y por cierto lee esto (sigue este enlace) es una herramienta que te ayuda a personalizar paginas segun su tipo como, personajes episodios, capitulos, todos que tengan caracteristicas diferentes, es un herramienta administrativa que se puede pedir, aññi dice que hay que discuttirlo insistentemente entre nosotros, segun lo que entendi es un herramienta que ayuda a diferenciar paginas segun se estilo dime que piensas-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 21:32 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Capítulo Oye gracias pero te queria hacer una petición antes Inuzuri-kun. es que yo ya estaba trabajando en el capítulo 131. The True Will, entonces si me dejas terminar ese y luego empiezo con el proyecto :P Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Fukutaichō Minato Hinamura 18:34 30 ene 2011 (UTC) hola, james sobre lo del proyecto si todavia quiero entrar y gracias por darme la oportunidad, ademas keria pedirte k me enseñaras a crear plantillas infoboxes y userboxes, para mi wiki the all american rejects"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 20:25 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Capitanía Soy capitán XD, me cuesta creerlo, pero, todavía tengo que decirte de que división no¿? Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai fukutaichō Kojiro Mibu '''20:43 30 ene 2011 (UTC) hola james ya termine el capitulo k me pediste"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 22:28 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Taichi, no vi tu pregunta en tu mensaje, lo siento. Y si, si no hay inconveniente, seré el capitán de la quinta división :) Archivo:13.jpeg '''Jūsanbantai fukutaichō Kojiro Mibu '''22:59 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Inuzuri-kun, queria informarte que el capítulo KARAKURA SUPER HEROES está terminado (No quise ponerle imagenes ya que es un capítulo del manga muy corto que solo tiene 5 páginas y la sinopsis no es muy larga por lo que quedaba muy cargada la página, no crees?? :D). avisame si le hace falta algo o como quedó clasificado el artículo. Archivo:10.jpeg ''Juubantai Fukutaichō Minato Hinamura'' 02:12 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Taichi, he vuelto :D bueno, cuando e vuelto, e visto que un usuario neinregistrado a eliminado muchas cosas pero a hecho una pag nueva, eliminala , te dejo los datos ;) 434. Berry in the Boxs Editor no registrado y otro que tambien ha eleminado, 77.228.51.162, adios :D '''Hachibantai Taichō Ijner Iaraba Inakaru 18:27 31 ene 2011 (UTC) oye, Inuzuri-kun es que segun tenia entendido Sajei-san estaba trabajando en ese capitulo, no?? Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Fukutaichō Minato Hinamura 20:42 31 ene 2011 (UTC) hola taichi, te escribo por qe me gustaria entra a la academia shinigami asi poder llegar a ser un teniente o algo mas en el futuro Hola Taichi-san, quería preguntarte, si no es mucha molestia, si podrías ponerme una firma de capitán. Muchas gracias :) Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai fukutaichō Kojiro Mibu ' 21:10 31 ene 2011 (UTC) ayuda oye tengo problemas con el final viste la parte de navegacion como hago para quede bien ?Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 01:37 1 feb 2011 (UTC) No te preocupes :D 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ''' 15:06 1 feb 2011 (UTC) HOLA! Upss creo que me ausente demasiado! pero bueno mi razón es que antes de regresar al cole me cai y me "dañe" un dedo de mi mano derecha y luego de recuperada me golpearon en la escuela y me "lastimaron" la la muñeca izquierda, al fin regresé! miercoles hasta me corte un dedo! que horror!y ya teniendo mucho mejor mis manos me pongo al día y para ello te pido que me dejes una lista de las cosas ocurridas en mi ausencia. gracias por todo y por la paciencia! 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 20:22 1 feb 2011 (UTC) oye ya hice todo lo que me dijiste pero no me sirvio lo intente varias veces pero sige sin funcionar soy malo para estas cosasHirohito Kamishi (discusión) 03:37 2 feb 2011 (UTC) taichi ya me encargue del examen qe me dejaste aca te dejo los nombre de los 10 articulos: *Hollow Ichigo *Ikkaku Madarame *yumichika Ayasegawa *Szayel Aporro Granz *Sajin Komamura *Ginrei Kuchiki *Wonderweiss Margera *Grand Fisher *Koga Kuchiki *Hyōrinmaru (espíritu) No pasa nada por el retraso :D bueno, como todo se me a ido bien ( en una parte XD) si, voy a continuar a ser capitana, eso, si tu lo vas a querer XD y e arreglado todo con mi futuro ( te vas a pensar que : vaya futurista soy XD) pero no lo soy :D bueno, nos vemos, adios :D '''Hachibantai Taichō Ijner Iaraba Inakaru 14:31 2 feb 2011 (UTC) ya esta ya lo hice, fijate si esta bien Tite Kubo Nicolas sanchez (discusión) 17:09 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Me gustaria entrar en la academia shinigami Hola, queria pedir el ingreso a la academia shinigami por favor, estare muy agradecido y cumplire con mis misiones. Denis (discusión) 17:51 2 feb 2011 (UTC) ya cumpli con lo del 090.See You Under Firework fijate como quedo Nicolas sanchez (discusión) 19:23 2 feb 2011 (UTC) hola, yo tambien quiero ingresar a la academia shinigami por favor, para ser un mejor usuario de esta wiki, por favor y graciasRyosuke Jû 20:51 7 feb 2011 (UTC) problemas no funciona lo intente varias veces fijate como quedaHirohito Kamishi (discusión) 19:34 2 feb 2011 (UTC) che hice eso de los codigos pero me aparecen los mismo s del el articulo al q se los copieHirohito Kamishi (discusión) 20:26 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Oye, Inuzuri-kun, lamento la insistencia pero todavia no he recibido respuesta del nuevo capítulo que debo hacer. Supuestamente me dijiste que hiciera 089. Masterly! And Farewell! pero Sajei-san ya había hecho ese artículo asi que no se cual hacer. Espero una respuesta pronto :) Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Fukutaichō Minato Hinamura 21:14 2 feb 2011 (UTC) lo logre lo logre lo logre lo logre ya lo termina despues pasa a ver como quedoHirohito Kamishi (discusión) 04:16 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Oye, Inuzuri.kun ya está el artículo número 91, revisalo si está bien. PD: Se que va a ser inperfecto ya que no me fijé en los vinculos de la sinopsis :(Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Fukutaichō Minato Hinamura 23:06 3 feb 2011 (UTC) oye james h evisto la votacion, no es k me moleste acepto todas sus criticas y sugerencias, pero kmo podre crear articulos si los k faltan son capitulos y episodios y no se pueden editar libremente o dime si se puede, y desde ya empiezo, saludos"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 01:31 4 feb 2011 (UTC) Seele Schneider Oye, Inuzuri-kun, es que te quería informar sobre lo que paso con el editor no registrado y el articulo Seele Schneider. Lo que pasa es que el dice que es la recolección de Reishi en vez de Reiatsu, al principio creí que estaba mal y deseché dos ediciones pero investigando un poco y viendo las peleas de Ishida de nuevo encontré que si se llama Reishi que significa particulas espirituales. Pues no se que hacer y por eso te pregunto a tí: Dejamos así, o lo especificamos.... PD: Felicidades por tus 2000 ediciones :) Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Fukutaichō Minato Hinamura 22:39 4 feb 2011 (UTC) no importa no sabia q se hacia asi borrala si quieres Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 20:26 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Listo, Inuzuri-kun ya he terminado el capítulo 92, avisame como quedo :) Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Fukutaichō Minato Hinamura 01:41 6 feb 2011 (UTC) hey james, ya he arreglado el capitulo, le has dado muchos capitulos por hacer a minato por lo menos deberias darme tres ah haceer ya que kiero ganar este mesDariel lopez 04:05 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Taichi, :) quería informarte de que he detectado un vandalismo. Un usuario no registrado, ha creado una pagina con el nombre de ¡Situación de emergencia! Aizen, la nueva evolución, en la que lo único que ha escrito es kkkkkkkkkkkk.... mira, aquí tienes el enlace Archivo:5.jpeg Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 11:20 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Bien :) 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 14:29 7 feb 2011 (UTC) La verdad es que al final Ijner hiba a ser la ''portadora del tigre blanco, pero, al final, me he liado con lo de que ella se marchaba de BW, así que ahora no se... *Pd: Me alegra que te halla gustado, si tienes dudas sobre la saga que estoy planeando, dímelo :) 'Archivo:5.jpeg ''Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 15:23 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Si Ijner se queda supongo que será ella... lo siento :( 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 15:27 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias por avisar :) 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 15:47 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Dalo por hecho :) 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ''' 19:49 7 feb 2011 (UTC) hola james ya termine de arreglarlo, por favor ponme por lo menos tres capitulos para hacer[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 21:39 7 feb 2011 (UTC) hola, james gracias por lo del capitulo no es k soy impaciente es solo k los demas capitanes presionan mucho ese punto, ademas si fallo en lo de capitan tal vez podria volver a intentarlo en digamos, dos semanas despues de k ya alla creado por lo menos 15 articulos, si no es mucha molestia podrias decirme si me podrias ayudar en el diseño de un wiki.[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 22:05 7 feb 2011 (UTC) hola, jejejejejejejeje, en realidad crees k no se cambiarle la piel o el diseño a un wiki. Lo k necesito es k me ayudes con la portada para un diseño genial ya que no soy muy bueno en la creacion de logos ademas k me falta el favicon a ver si me puedes ayudar ahi lo k tienes k hacer es editar tu perfil, k sea corto y tu discusion y luego me mandas un mensaje a la mia, alli te dare instrucciones mas detalladas, Gracias y adios[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 22:13 7 feb 2011 (UTC) *Bueno la wiki es la de mi banda favorita, y te lo agradesco de corazon ya k le dijea ivan uchiha y el tio no me ha contestado nada,Esta es la wiki. *The All American Rejects Wiki ''Hola James, gracias por la informacion de Toshiro814, te voy a dar una sugerencia que me parece una buena idea:'' ''Que tal, que cuando un usuario se inscriba en Bleach Wiki, le aparezca un espacio donde diga "Escoge tu pais" y otro que diga "Escoge tu ciudad", asi seria mucho mejor ubicar a las personas que son del pais de uno, y mucho mejor si viven en la misama ciudad que uno, y también otra cosa, que se pueda poner un chat, para poder hablar con los usuarios conectados en Bleach Wiki.'' ''Dime acaso conoces al administrador de la Wikia Central, si es así enviale esta sugerencia de parte mia o dime el nombre para yo ir a su discusión y ponersela, para que esto este en todas las Wikias.' 'Una pregunta: Tú podrias ser mi tutor o maestro o sensei en la wiki, para mejorar y tener mucho más conocimiento, ah casi se me olvidá, cuando entro a la Academia Shinigami, estoy listo para mi primera misión, pero que tenga plazo para el Domingo o la próxima semana porque estoy en semana de exámenes y sin olvidar las tareas que dejan los profesores. '''''Me gustaria buscarte en el facebook (si tienes) o que me dieras tu hotmail o yahoo o gmail, para comunicarnos mucho mejor y ser buenos amigos, mi nombre en el facebook es Andres Felipe Lastra Cespedes, tengo una imagen del segundo hokage como foto de perfil (la misma imagen que tengo en mi Usuario), disculpame si sueno muy confianzudo pero es que me caes bien, y a los que me caen bien, me gusta hacerme sus amigosy además, aunque no te conozco bien, ya te tengo confianza, porque tu me ayudas cuando necesito algo. Una última pregunta, si tu tienes el programa photoshop ( ya tengo photoscape), me podrias dar el link para descargarlo, y poder crearme mi personaje de Bleach Wiki y el de Naruto Wiki, hace un tiempo estoy buscando donde descargarlo, pero no encuentro un buen lugar para descargarlo. SAYOONARA!!!!!! Andres Rinnegan (discusión) 23:57 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Creo que encontre al grupoª Hola, ya los busque y me aparecio un grupo con 203 miembros, es ese???? Hay otro dice Bleach Shinigami Academy BSA sera este?? Listo, Inuzuri-kun ya está el capítulo 93, revisalo si está bien :) Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Fukutaichō ''Minato Hinamura'' 01:18 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Disculpeme de nuevo Vuelvo a pedirle que me agregue a la academia shinigami, para aprender a usar la wiki, ya que talves se mezcló mi mensaje con otro, o cualquier otra cosa :P, disculpeme y gracias Denis Neguiman (discusión) 02:03 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Terminado Complete el trabajo, las categorias fueron removidas de: 1)Harutoki Ide 2)Kei Uehara 3)Profesor de Kendo 4)Mit-Bro 5)Hashigami 6)Don Kanonji 7)Mizuiro Kojima 8)Chizuru Honshō 9)Michiru Ogawa 10)Mahana Natsui disculpe Estoy construyendo el caitulo 096 Bloodred Conflict, coloco la plantilla de los estudiantes antes de empezar a editar? Denis Neguiman (discusión) 02:59 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Más Soy de Rio Negro ^^ estaba editando mejor mi usuario y se me corto internet :_ todo lo que había agregado, incluido capitulos favoritos y todo, odio a veces a internet Una pregunta Queria saber como se coloca la pequeña ficha con contenido, y etc. INGRESO A LA ACADEMIA Hola pedi consejos a otros usuarios de como entrar a la academia y me sugerieron que me contactara con usted ya usted es el encargado de los que ingresan a si que vengo aqui para ver si puede acerme ingresar a la academiaKenji matsumo (discusión) 20:06 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Terminado Ya complete el artículo 096.BLOODED CONFLICT le gustaría revisarlo? Denis Neguiman (discusión) 00:36 9 feb 2011 (UTC) *Ya termine el articulo 394. The Burnout Inferno 2 Esta ves no puse referencias xD 33px|link=User:Vasto_Lord' ''Nanabantai Taicho':'' Kaneshiro Aono (Mi Discusión) 02:37 9 feb 2011 (UTC) Si, de eso quería preguntarte, cada vez que coloco el enlace de Crush aparece el 1, debo escribir algo más en la fuente? Denis Neguiman (discusión) 03:29 9 feb 2011 (UTC) Listo, ya la cambie, solo borre el 1 y escribi el nombre del capitulo :P era facil y no me di cuenta :_. Bueno entonces ya esta completo ^^ Pregunta Solo agrego enlaces, igual es necesario que agregue la plantilla del estudiante? Denis Neguiman (discusión) 05:25 9 feb 2011 (UTC) Mas P.D quería saber si pongo a todo lo que se pueda enlace, o solo a algunos para qué el artículo no quede tan invadido de enlaces Denis Neguiman (discusión) 20:29 9 feb 2011 (UTC) hola james, perdon si no pude terminar el capitulo, ya k justo cuando habia terminado la sinopsis uno de los problemas domic¡nicanos me ataco, es decir se fue la luz, sobre ivan ya se k se retiro de naruto wiki, pero yo contacto con el en su wiki de musica Guns N roses, por favor entra edita tu perfil y tu discusion y alla te aviso[[User:Dariel_lopez|''Dariel lopez'']] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 23:14 9 feb 2011 (UTC) Terminado Termine la misión. Unicamente no enlace las citas. (Porqué se vería feo) y no es necesario, y también había una frase que llevaba dos veces, 1 sexto espada y otra Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, que se veía mal, porque venian pegados luego de un punto. Sería así "...enemistad de la Sexta Espada. Grimmjow antepone de una forma muy clara... " esta no la cambié para no modificar el trabajo de ningún compañero. Terminado Ya termine el artículo Nanny, le di género Masculino, aunq no estoy muy seguro si lo sea :P que la wiki vote x el genero de este animalito xD Denis Neguiman (discusión) 23:28 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Ahora si ^^ la imagen ya está a la izquierda